


Snowfall

by Katherine_Adhara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, BAMF!Jon Snow, BAMF!Ned Stark, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Girl!Jon Snow, Half-Sibling Incest, Hurt!Jon, direwolves, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Adhara/pseuds/Katherine_Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eddard Stark came back to Winterfell after the war he had a wife and a heir waiting for him, and in his arms, a little babe, a girl.</p><p>Years later, Joanna Snow fell. Like the snowflakes that she was named after, but it wasn't half as beautiful, still, everyone watched.<br/>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Joanna saves Bran, but the world sees justice in different ways, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The snow falls and, sometimes, it is not pretty.

As soon as Bran learned how to climb walls, Joanna started following the child with her eyes, many times she walked around the roofs behind the boy, always ready for anything that could happen, when she started walking around in dresses, much for her discomfort and Arya’s amusement, she always wore man’s clothing under her own clothes, always ready to follow the child.

She was doing so again, Lady Stark already had called for Bran’s attention, but in fact he was heading happily for the tower, the one that her Lord father already told both of them not to, the building too old, the bricks too soft for the climbing, she sit in the roof just under it, looking up to see Bran starting to climb without looking at his worried parents, she shacked her head playing lightly with her tunic and the fur coat she got wrapped when Bran came to her bedchamber, asking for company while climbing.

“Bran! Darling, not so high!” Joanna looked up to see the boy waving and rolled her eyes.

“Anna! You should be at your class!” Her father called from the ground, looking with amusement to his children, the beauty just smiled and pointed to the tower, Ned just looked higher and nodded, Ghost and Bran’s direwolf right beside him, Ghost got his eyes locked in Joanna, full attentive, Bran’s wolf walked strangely beside him.

Lady Stark was sitting with both Sansa and Arya, who looked rather angry, beside her, Rickon playing with Robb and the younger children of the king, her father observing them amused.

“Anna! Come on! Please!” Bran called for her right above her head no much higher just yet, taking his time to reach the top, the girl looked to the tower, the vines large and strong enough to hold on to, stronger than the walls itself mostly.

“I am on my way, wait a bit, please, Brandon.” The fourteen name days girl started climbing easily, much for her father’s distress, while the boy was reaching the window, ready to get into the tower. Joanna looked down, far higher than she normally would be, even if following Bran around, and looked up again closing her eyes just for a moment.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Bran’s small form losing pace at the top, her world focused only in the falling child, as she reached her left arm, just in time to catch the boy’s arm with a strong grip, all her fears since she was ten coming true in a second, Bran looked up to her.

“Anna!” His desperate voice reaching the Stark’s at the ground, in the background she could hear her brother screaming for her, telling her to hold on, Robb’s voice far more scared than ever, Arya and her father too, Sansa’s high cry reaching Joanna’s own ears.

“Bran, Bran reach the vine, now!” She commanded without looking away from the boy’s Tully eyes, his arm moving trembling to reach one of the other branches. Joanna closed her eyes for a second, her right hand still wrapped around the thick vine, the one that right now was starting to break under the weight of them both, her left hand started shaking, sweat making harder to hold onto Bran’s hand, red and raw from her strong grip, and she knew, in that moment, that she wouldn’t be able to grab another vine, in the back of her head she heard a different howl, one that never sounded in Winterfell walls, anguished and mourning, she heard the screams when the vine she was holding on to snapped, she felt Bran’s hand slipping from hers, the wind singing around her, the dark as night hair flowing, felt tears in her eyes, the big grey eyes that never left the sky, the sun passing from the snowy clouds, the white snowflakes and, in the top of the tower, a golden wave disappearing, and then… Nothingness.

[Image, if that doesn't work](http://imgur.com/8asPjFv)

  
They saw it, they saw Bran falling, they saw it, in nightmares, in bad dreams, sometimes they saw both their climber children, Joanna always watching Bran, always firming his hands or feet when they slipped, so, they saw Bran falling. But they never saw Joanna catch the child, holding onto him with a hand and keeping them both attached to the vines, and yet for Ned it was an even worse scenario, both his children falling filled his mind while he screamed for his Wolf Lady, his Anna, crying for the gods to keep both of them safe, to keep her hands strong. They heard she command Bran to hold on the vines, always the leader. And then, they heard her vine snap, they heard Ghost howl for the first time, they heard Bran scream when her hand left his own, and they saw, his kind and gentle babe girl, his wild and fierce yet loving child, his little Wolf Lady, his little Lyanna. And she fell.

* * *

 

Robb was the first to escape the haze covering Winterfell, followed by Arya, they run being the first ones to reach the girls side.

Robb fell to his knees beside his sister, his twin soul even, despair knocking in his head, he heard Bran’s feet hit the ground near them, but he couldn’t take his eyes out of the barely open grey eyes, he saw a single tear run down her pale cheek, and he watched his ethereal beauty sister look up to the sky, and he cried, screamed for her.

“Anna, please, don’t close your eyes, you hear me? I know you do, you always do, don’t close your eyes okay?” Arya cried beside him. His father dropped beside Joanna’s head felling through her black curls for blood, like Robb has seen he do other times, founding nothing yet he slapped lightly Anna’s cheek.

“Joanna? Please darling, please don’t close your eyes.” Ned pleaded the gods, the young and the old, every single deity who could have any power to keep his girl alive.

Hours later half the Stark children were sitting on the ground of their father’s bedroom, a few large furs in front of the fire, while Ned stayed at the bedside sitting in the corner of a chair looking at the girl.

Joanna lived. But her eyes were closed, her body barely moving, her breathing even and weak, her skin even paler, and so, so small in the large bed, just like he looked when she was five, and got that terrible fever, the one she managed to win, even sick and far weaker than she should be.

“I don’t think anything is too damaged, there is not visible bleeding under the skin, it wasn’t as high as Bran’s fall would have been, even so I can’t tell just yet if everything is gonna be okay.” Maester Luwin spoke softly, trying not to wake the three Stark children by the fire.

Ned didn’t raise his own grey eyes from the girl, the bloodied towel by her head, the many wraps around her arms and torso, and the broken leg.

“But?” Ned said, closing his eyes, felling his own tears warming his cheeks.

“She fell on foot, that’s why the broken leg, but the impact was too strong, she probably hit her head, hard.”

“And how do we know if she is going to wake?” Ned looked at the old man, the maester looking sadly at the fragile form in front of them.

“We don’t” the man muttered, “we will know when she wakes.”

A sharp intake of breath reached both the elder men, a pair of blue eyes stared at them as Robb walked to the bed.

“Maester I’m sure Lady Stark is going to want to hear about Brans sprained wrist, tell her how to take care of it, she will know what to do.” Ned dismissed the elder man, thanking him with a nod, then looked to his elder child, Robb’s face red and far older than his fourteen name days.

“The wolves are going crazy outside.” Robb spoke without taking his eyes off his sister.

“Then let them in, Joanna would like them in” Ned responded smiling softly at his Wolf Lady.

“She would.” Robb lied in the bed, taking care not to move his sister. Caressing her cheek with a finger.

“You do love her.” Ned said, in wonder, and both Robb and himself knew what he was talking about.

“She is my sister.” Robb answered, closing his eyes, ashamed.

“But it doesn’t make your love for her less special, besides, she is your half-sister. You know that the North never saw it quite like the rest of the kingdom.”

“But mother does, she would never allow me to do what the North used to.” Robb looked at his father, his own hand tangled in Joanna’s.

“Oh Robb, she knows, she knew the moment I brought Anna home and you wouldn’t stop crying until you was in the same crib as her, and you continued for several moons doing so.”

“I hope so.” They were cut for an anguished howl, Ghost never made as much as a bark before, such as they thought he was mute, which no.

“Arya, sweetheart, are you wake?” Ned called the girl who snapped one eye open, the same color as his, as Joanna’s. “Would you let the wolves in? They are maddening the whole castle, if your Lady Mother see you, tell her I told you to do so.”

“I will, thank you father, Nymeria is so annoying when distressed!” the little girl bolted out the door, running wildly down the halls.

“You realize she heard every single word.” Robb whispered.

“She always do.” Ned answered smoothing a black curl away from Joanna’s face, the silence reign heavy above Winterfell, the wind far colder than it have been, joining the mood of the castle, of the people.

The wolves rushed into the room in minutes Arya right behind them, hair out of the neat braid Joanna had made this morning, smiling softly, yet sadly.

"They were waiting," the girl sit at the fire, again, the wolves though, they sit at the bed Ghost head resting near his girls hand.


	2. Why, hello there.

Hello, 

So I just read this, and I feel like facepalming. So many mistakes! I can't believe I let them pass by.

Here is the thing, english is not my first language, and sometimes I still make mistakes (some that I feel like crying after). I have a test in the morning (of course I do) and decided to take a look at my fanfics and HOLY CAT ALMOST 13 THOUSAND HITS. I am, thank Supreme Cat Lady, re-writing some of this, and maybe adding too, why not?

My most sincere applause for those who commented on this and I have no Idea how people can write anything with a smartphone, because I can't!

From your dearest friend,

Katherine_Adhara.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, is there someone actually reading this fanfic? Anyway, I don't know if this fic will continue, do you know when you start reading one chapter and you love it and you keep thinking what is going to happen? Yea, that is me, but I write them soooo, can't promise you guys anything. Had a good reading? Let me know! 
> 
> P.s.: Hey, I'm probably going to make graphics for this! What do you think?


End file.
